Balada DVD Player
by Aqua van wolf
Summary: Gara-gara Ichigo pengen beli DVD Player baru, akhirnya dia pergi kt toko Urahara. Tapi....kok dia malah mengalami nasib sial nan parah nan naas yah?. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! -Bad at summary-


YAHA!!! Lagi pengen publishi fic humor...dan jadilah ini fic laknat!! jejejeng~~~ enjoy!!

Warning: GAJE, LEBAY, OOC??

Disclaimer:Semua, kecuali cerita ini bukan milik gue! gue cuman minjem kok! GAK NYURI!!-keringet dingin-

**Balada DVD Player Rusak**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo di dalam kulkas..-di bacok Ichigo- ups…maksud saya di kamarnya.

"U~h, bosen, PR udah dikerjain, TV? Paling temehek-mehek sama mata-mata."Keluh Ichigo.

"Woi, Ichigo!"Rukia dating entah dari mana.

"Ape?"

"Nieh, gue bawa DVD Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood yang lu minta!"

"BENER?? AJIIIIBBB! YOK NONTON DVD-NYA!"

"Tau gak sih lo, betapa susahnya mencari DVD inieh!? Ini DVD gue beli di jembatan merah dekat pasar anyar sonoh tau (Orang Bogor pasti tau yang namanya Pasar Anyar!)" Keluh Rukia.

"Udah…Mo nonton DVD-nya gak??" Kata Ichigo

"Nieh." Rukia segera memberikan DVD itu kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo segera membuka bungkus DVD itu dan segera memasukanya ke DVD player

Load….

Load…

Load….

"Lama amet sieh!" Keluh Ichigo.

No disc…

"WHAT THE…." Ichigo Kaget.

"Loh! Lo udah masukin DVD-nya blom!?" Kata Rukia.

"UDAH!" Kata Ichigo.

"jangan jangan…..DVD Playernya…." Rukia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat BURUK.

"Rusak…." Kata Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~KENAPA HARUS DI SAAT BEGINI!!!!" Teriak Ichigo.

"KYAAAAA~ICHIGO KOMAT! EH KUMAT!" Teriak Rukia.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Hitsugaya (muncul darimana nieh anak)

"Loh, Hitsugaya-taichou? Sedang apa kau di kamarku (lemari)?"Tanya Rukia.

"Lagi tidur, abis kasurnya empuk banget sih.." Jawab Hisugaya.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Loh, Kurosaki? Kamu kenapa?." Tanya Hitsugaya.

"yah….biar saya yang certain deh, Ichigo lagi dalam masa berkabung." Kata Rukia

Sementara Rukia sedang menceritakan kejadian itu pada Hitsugaya, Ichigo sudah mulai menaburkan kembang tujuh rupa ke atas DVD player itu.

"Jadi begitu masalahnya…." Terang Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu..kenapa gak beli yang baru saja?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Gak punya duit." Balas Ichigo.

"Lu udah ngalahin banyak hollow yang hebat kan?? Kenapa gak ditukar aja ama uang?" Tanya Hisugaya.

_Krik….krik….kirikk…_

"Hollow yang sudah dikalahkan kan, bisa ditukar dengan uang? Apa Rukia blom ngasih tau?"Jelas Hitsugaya panjang.

"Ru….ki….a….." Ichigo devil mode.

"E…..h….anu…..itu…." Rukia mengalihkan mode:on.

"Udah, lebih baik kita ke took Urahara aja, mungkin aja ada DVD player." Usul Hitsugaya.

"Hah? Kok bisa." Ichigo insap bentar.

"Be…bener kok! Waktu itu aja gue beli Miracle di sana!" Kata Rukia.

"Miracle? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Ichigo

"MInyak RAmuan Ciptaan LEluhur." Jawab Rukia.

"O…h, Miracle yang waktu itu gue minta setelah selesai ngemusnahin hollow ya?" Jelas Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria.

" Kalo gitu, kita ke toko Urahara sekarang aja!" Usul Rukia.

* * *

Di Toko Urahara.

"HEIIIIII! KELUAAARRRR." Teriak Ichigo yang minjem toa dari sekolah Author.

"APAAN SIH! ORANG GUE LAGI BOBO SIANG, DAN URURU LAGI BACA MAJALAH BOBO! LAGIAN, DISINI GAK ADA ORANG YANG NAMANYA HEI TAU!!!!!!" Jelas Jinta panjang, sepanjang sungai Gomati.

"Diem lu, bocah punk!" Aura Hiruma nular ke Hitsugaya.

"Urahara ada?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa basa, basi, dan terasi(??)

"Ho, nyari dia toh, tunggu, gue panggilin dulu." Jawab Jinta, takut kena semprotan (baygon) Hitsugaya.

_2 menit kemudian….._

"Loh, nona Kuchiki rupanya, ada apa datang kesini???"Tanya Urahara dengan terasi, soalnya dia abis makan sambel terasi.

"Ng……sebenarnya kita-kita ini sedang mencari DVD player, lo jual gak??" Tanya Rukia.

"O~h, tentu saja saya menjualnya, tapi harganya cukup mahal loh?" Jawab Urahara.

"Makanya, gue mo bayar pakai ini." Dan Rukia pun mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Hm…..coba kulihat, banyak juga hollow disini, bayaran DVD player seharga 20 hollow, gimana?" Tanya Urahara.

"O.K, DEAL!" Jawab Rukia.

"Jinta, bisa bawain DVD Player yang merek LG gak?" Pinta Urahara pada Jinta yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ya……" Jawab Jinta dengan malasnya.

"Weis……lo punya yang Lifes Good juga???" Tanya Ichigo.

"Eit! Jangan kaget dulu, soalnya, kalo ini singkatannya sih LG tapi bukan Lifes Good, kalo ini namanya…." Urahara membuat penasaran Ichigo.

"Namanya????" Tanya Ichigo.

"Adalah….."

"Apa? Apa?" Ichigo semakin penasaran.

"Langsung Goyang…" Jawab Urahara.

GDUBRAK……

"NAMA APAAN TUH!?!?!" Ichigo meletuskan kuah mulutnya di dekat muka Urahara.

"STOP!.....Kau mencuri hatiku…hatiku…" Urahara malah jadi nyanyi.

BUAAAAKKK

Dan sebuah roket berupa bogem maut telah mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di muka Urahara.

"Jadi…..gimana kalo di coba dulu disini, Ururu, tolong pasangkan DVDnya ya~?" Jelas Urahara.

"Ba…baik!" Jawab Ururu.

_5 menit kemudian….._

"Baiklah kalu begitu mari kita mulai." Kata Urahara sambil memegang remote DVD Player dan langsung memencet tombol play, yang dimasukkan adalah CD Bleach movie 3 (emang ada??).

Dvd player itupun menyala, tidak lupa memunculkan merek langsung goyang di layar TV. Tiba-tiba…DVD player itu goyang sendiri!! Sekali lagi pemirsa…GOYANG SENIRI!! Sekali la..(Author digebuk reader).

"LOH! KOK DVD PLAYERNYA GOYANG SENDIRI!!" Ichigo kaget, wong gak diapa-apain DVD playernya udah gorang sendiri.

"haha….tentu saja kurosaki, namanya juga kan LG, Langsung Goyang! Buktinya, nih goyang sendiri kan?" Jawab Urahara dengan senyum cengengesan khas-nya.

Dan sekali lagi, pesawat bogem maut dengan tujuan muka Urahara telah melandas dengan selamat.

"CEPET BAWAIN DVD YANG BENER!! KALO GAK!!" Ichigo telah berubah menjadi shinigami dan melepaskan zanpakutounya dalam waktu 3,456728 DETIK!

"GAWAT! RUKIA! CEPAT TAHAN DIA!" Titah Hitsugaya.

"EH? SIAP HITSUGAYA TAICHOU! ICHIGO! TENANG! ENTAR TOKO INI HANCUR!" Jelas Rukia sambil memegang tangan Ichigo.

"OI, URAHARA! TANGGUNG JAWAB LOE! UDAH BIKIN KUROSAKI KAYAK GINI! KAN JADINYA KITA YANG REPOT!" Titah Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"Se..sebenarnya aku masih punya 1 merek DVD lagi." Kata Urahara yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya.

"ICHIGO! DENGER TUH! KATANYA MASIH ADA 1 LAGI! AYO KITA LIHAT!" Kata Rukia untuk menenangkan Ichigo yang lagi ngamuk.

"Ada….yang lain??"

"IYAH! MAKANYA KAMU JANGAN NGAMUK LAGI!" Terang Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah." Ichigo pun berubah dari monster ganas berwajah ganteng (??), menjadi manusia berwajah keren nan ganteng!

"Ururu! Jinta! Tolong bawakan yang 1 lagi dvd selain yang ini yah??" Titah Urahara kepada Ururu dan Jinta, yang walopun dengan gaya yang cool, sebenernya keringatnya udah bercucuran kemana-mana, bahkan keringat itu bisa menghasilkan banjir bandang saudara-saudara!! Oleh karena itu, MARI KITA LENYAPKAN URAHARA!!(Author digebuk reader)

"Ba..baik!" Jawab Ururu.

"Te…tentu saja…" Jawab Jinta yang emang ketakutan ngeliat Ichigo tadi. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi secepat shunponya Byakuya + Ichigo + Yoruichi + Pak Bambang(??).

"Sa..sabar dulu ya Kurosaki? Lagi dibawain tuh."

"Baiklah."

"Ini DVD Playernya!"

"Merek apaan nih?" Tanya Rukia heran.

Tentu saja Rukia heran, karena DVD yang dibaw berbentuk…bulat?? Sebesar jam dinding, bahkan ada tulisan 15:55 di atasnya!

"Ng…kurasa, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah, ini jam dinding apa DVD player??" Timpal Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja ini DVD player! Aku lihat di kardusnya aja, tulisannya, DVD player jam dinding version!! Mereknya aja SWATCH!" Jawab Jinta.

'SW*TCH, kan merek jam tangan terkenal?' Batin semua orang kecuali Urahara, Ururu, dan Jinta.

"Ng…bagaimana kalau kia menobanya dulu?" Rukia pun angkat bicara.

"Ya sudah, cepat nyalakan DVD-nya! Gue mau pulang cepet nih! Jam setengah 4 bakal ada tayangan ulang Tora the explorer, telkombies, ama GO! Manggo! GO! Nih!" Titah Hitsugaya yang ternyata suka menonton tontonan -5 tahun.

"Baiklah, sudah dipasang nih!" Jawab Urahara.

Muncul tampilan logo SWATCH, diikuti dengan hak cipta DVD Player, ucapan terima kasih dari CEO SW*TCH, video klip kesukaan sang pembuat DVD player, yaitu Super Junior, F(x), SNSD, Aqua Timez, Kobukuro, Flow, Scandall, BOA, Utada Hikaru, YUI, AYAKA, Rie Fu, dan juga Cherryblossom, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehabis itu, masih ada juga character song dari seiyuu kesukaan distributor DVD player ini, antara lain, Seiyuu Takashi Kondo, Paku Romi, Toshinobu Iida, Kokubun Yukari, dan masih banyak lagi, Semua tetek Bengek ini membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 2-3 jam. Sampai akhirnya…

Keluarlah tanda Hak cipta untuk CD DVD La corda D'oro kepunyaan Ururu, katanya sih Ichigo pengen ngeliat orang yang warna rambutnya lebih aneh dari dia. Jadilah mereka semua yang ada disana (kecuali Hitsugaya yang memang sudah pulang duluan, karena mau nonton acara TV), menonton La Corda D'oro primo passo, dan secondo passo hingga jam 5 pagi…tidak lupa meminta ijin kepada orangtua mereka, dan mereka pun pergi meranta- pergi menonton di toko Urahara semalaman, untungnya besok adalah hari libur nasional, yaitu hari ulang tahun presiden jepang!(emang ada yang begituan??).

* * *

Jam 05:30

Ruang Tamu tempat Urahara dan Ichigo tidur di depan TV.

Urahara: Ngg….fuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…nggggg….fuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh (tangan di atas leher Ichigo)

Ichigo: KROOOOOOKKKKK…. KWEBEK… .MBEEEKKKKK…. .MIAOW……. AUUUUU….. KUKURUYUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!(kaki di atas kaki Urahara tangan mulai menggerak untuk mencekek Urahara-???-)

Rukia: UWAH!! DASAR AYAM SIALAN! LAGI ENAK-ENAK MIMPIIN SI-WON JUGA!! MALAH BERKOKOK KERAS-KERAS!! Huh!! Blek!(huh? Blek? Oh iya, abis teriak kayak gitu, Rukia langsung tertidur lagi, kali ini dia kembali memimpikan Hee-chul)

Tessai: Hmm?? Sudah pagi ya? Tumben ayamnya berkokok keras sekali, lagi musim kawin kali yah??(bahkan Tessai yang tidur di ruangngannya yang berjarak 3 kamar dari ruang tamu pun terbangun)

Ururu: Hmm….tumben sekali ayam itu berkokok keras sekali? (Ururu sedang berada di ruangan bawah tanah)

Jinta: Groooooooook….Groooooookkkkkkk (tetap ngorok dengan nistanya.)

Dan semua orang yang sudah terbangun itupun melaksanakan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Jam 13.00

"Huammm…nyem…selamat pagi…." Jawab Urahara yang tidak bisa melihat jam karena topinya kegedean.

"Pagi kepalamu!! Sudah jam satu siang tau!" Jwab Ichigo yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Hah? Oh…iya juga ya…" Jawab Urahara setelah meliat jam dinding.

"Dasar! Kayak kebo aja, bangun jam satu siang." Jelas Ichigo dengan mantabya.

"Hm? Memang kamu bangun jam berapa Kurosaki?" Muncul senyum sirik tanda tak mampu-, maksudnya senyum licik di Hidung Urahara.

"………jam…jam 12.45.."

"TUH KAN!! ENAK AJA KAMU BILANG AKU KEBO! PADAHAL SENDIRINYA JUGA KEBO!"

"ENAK AJA! AKU KAN BANGUN 15 MENIT LEBIH CEPAT DARIPADA LO!"

"TAPI KAMU TIDUR LEBIH CEPAT 15 MENIT DARI KU JUGA KAN! NGAKU!"

"E…ENAK AJA!"

"JANGAN BOONG YA! AKU TAU! KAMU TIDUR JAM 05.45, DAN AKU TIDUR JAM 06.00!!"

"KEBO GAK BOLEH NGEJEK ORANG LAEN KEBO!"

"BWEEEEKK! DASAR KE-"

JEDUGG!!

"Apa itu sudah cukup nona Kuchiki?"

"Ya, terima kasih ya Tessai."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Ternyata kepala Ichigo dan Urahara dijedukkin oleh Tessai.

"Hmm, karena mereka berdua sepertinya pingsan, ya kutinggal saja deh."

* * *

2 jam kemudian….

"Hmm…jam berapa ini?? Hoi! Urahara! Ba…ngun…" Ichigo kaget melihat tubuhnya ada di depan matanya sendiri(heh?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"ADA APA TERIAK-TERIAK!!" Rukia, Tessai, Ururu, dan Jinta pun egera melihat keadaan.

"I..itu…kenapa tubuh gue ada disana??"

"Maksudmu apa Urahara?" Tanya Rukia.

"Urahara? Aku Ichigo!"

"Ngg….ada apa ini??LOH…KENAPA TUBUH KU ADA DI DEPAN MATAKU!!"

"MANA AKU TAHU!!"

"Jangan-jangan…."

"Tubuh kita…"

"Tertukar…." Jawab Ichigo di dalam tubuh Urahara dan Urahara di dalam tubuh Ihig bersamaan.

_To be Continued……._

_

* * *

_

Aqua : YAHUI! Meleng bentar dari hari jadi soul society!

Rukia: Haha…bilang aja gak bisa bikin romance, terus kabur ke humor!

Aqua : Emangnya kamu bisa bikin romance!!

Rukia: Bisa kok!! Misalnya..chappy-chan, dan chappy-kun bertemu di bawah hujan-

Aqua: STOP!! ITUKAN SAMA-SAMA CHAPPY!!

Rukia: BEDA TAUK! Kan yang satu pake "chan" dan yang satu lagi pake "kun"!!

Aqua: Sweatdrop-ria dulu ah…

Ichigo & Urahara: TUNGGU!!!

Aqua: Kunaon jang??(kenapa jang?)

Ichigo & Urahara: KENAPA TUBUH KAMI TERTUKAR!! GIMANA CARANYA BALIK KE SEMULA!!

Aqua: Subete yo aisenakutemo…..(dengerin lagunya Kobukuro feat Ayaka- Winding Road)

Rukia: Jadi…terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic nista yang abal nan garing ini yah!

Aqua: Terima kasih kepada anda yang telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic ini ya!! Review, flame, kritik, dan saran! Semua diterima!!

Rukia: cukup dengan memencet tombol dibawah ini!!

Aqua: SEE YOU AGAIN!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!

R.E.V.I.E.W

\/


End file.
